


More of a Man Because of You

by VictorianLegend



Category: Gintama
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance, Smut, with love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianLegend/pseuds/VictorianLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the way things go. No one he knows personally has ever been lucky with love, so why should he be an exception? Hijikata-san lost his sister, Kondo-san will never be accepted by Otae, and he will never be able to keep a healthy relationship with Kagura ever because he doesn’t know how.</p><p>Kagura shifts in her sleep, her mouth forming a frown as she burrows her head closer to his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of a Man Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first OkiKagu fic and I made it in exchange for a GinZura fic a friend will make me. I hope I got what they’re about, even if just a little bit. Lately, I’ve been finding the pair interesting more and more. :)

They’ve been going at it for a while now. He’s forgotten how many of China’s extraordinarily strong punches and kicks he’s managed to take, to block, to give back with the help of the reverse side of his sword. All he knows is that his blood is pumping and that every breath he takes in is painful and sharp but oh so fresh in his burning lungs.

China looks angry, but she always does when they’re fighting. It pushes her, holding onto even the most petty argument they’ve hand to fuel her hits, shouting through it all like she’s convincing herself of her victory, as if they’re not simply going to keep coming back for more, for a rematch, for an ambush.

It’s been four years now that Sougo’s been having these little moments with China, these little bubbles of time when the only thing that matters is her and whether or not he could touch her, make her feel, that he can fight her and hurt her and make her laugh surprised when they’re going at it particularly good.

It sounds like sex, but what the hell, he’s 22 years old now and the woman that’s currently clutching his head, trying to shove it to the ground is Kagura at 18, so if it gets him excited, who would blame him?

If it gets him to feel like his heart’s about to explode, who would stop him?

Sougo makes a valiant attempt to escape the hold, ducking to escape the hand on the back of his head and turning his body by sheer force of will to face China. And just like that he folds his knee to hit her stomach and when he lands first on the pavement with an “oomph!” it is with a smirk as he sees her following soon after. 

She lands on him, her head on his chest and her breaths harsh, warm, and damp on the sweat-soaked cotton of his shirt. He revels on it for the few seconds that it takes for the both of them to regain their composure.

“Shit, China. You’ve done it this time.” he mutters a little hoarsely. Kagura shakes with her chuckle and he feels the vibrations all over him.

“I’ve always done it, uh huh.” 

And yes, she’s always done it for him. She’s always done what he thought no one would be able to.

She must realize this as her ear presses closer to his chest where his heart is doing its damnedest to say what he’s been holding back for four years. Fighting’s got it running, but this, this with her arms slowly running up his arm makes it stop, stutter, before going at it for dear life, making him breathless even when they’re just lying down. His hands clutch at her waist hard.

“You’re heavy, China. You probably should go on a diet.” 

Her hands clench on his upper arms and he’s sure it’s going to bruise. “What are you saying you sadist? I’m as fit as a Gravure model and you better know it, uh huh.” 

Sougo almost chokes on the image that statement brings up but he musters up all his strength to reply. “I knew you were a dirty pervert from the first time I met you.” 

She moves from his hold and he’s afraid he’s overdone it this time, but he tightens the hold of his hands because he can’t just let her go. Maybe if he could make the insult lighter somehow…” You--”

He is unable to continue, unable to try, but he doesn’t have to with her soft lips on his, pressing hard. It’s painful with her teeth clacking with his at the suddenness of the act but he takes it all in stride. Nothing worse than the punches they’ve been trading, even better when he’s all too willing to engage, to take the hit and to give it back. He opens his mouth and bites at her lower lip, making her gasp. He likes the sound, and he’s a sadist after all, so he endeavors to pull more of the sound out, aiming to make it so good it’s painful, lashing out his tongue to hers and conquering the space of her mouth with well aimed thrusts and swipes at her weak spots.

“You’re a dirty pervert too, uh huh.” she says, when they finally realize that while the riverside didn’t have much in terms of witnesses, they were still in broad daylight. Sougo really doesn’t mind but no matter what people think of him, he does know how to be a gentleman when he wants to. 

“I never said I wasn’t.” 

He pushes her off and they both stand, looking at each other the same way they would size up the other before they take the first hit, never mind that they already know what to see, what to expect. They still want to look. 

Sougo takes the second step not with his feet but with the way his eyes look away and back. He really can’t have Kagura taking all the credit for this. When he turns and moves toward the red light district, Kagura follows without a word.

The love hotel they reach isn’t a five star affair, but it isn’t one of those dingy, insect infested overnight deals as well. It’s what Sougo can afford with his middle class salary from the Shinsengumi, and given that they were both living with housemates, he’s willing to shell out. 

Kagura is unnaturally silent while they pay at the counter, but maybe they’ve already said a lot with their fists before they even got here.

When he’s swiped the card at the door and it swings open, it reveals a bedroom and a small kitchen separated by a small island. It’s small but when he hears Kagura closing the door, he knows that it’s perfect.

Kagura passes by him with confident strides, and for a moment he’s hit with a surge of confused anger that she’s done this before. She has all the right, he knows, but he can’t stop the flare of jealousy at whoever she’s been with. It’s when she’d sat on the foot of the bed and turned determined but shy eyes at him that his feelings ease a little.

“Are you just standing there or are we doing this? Are you not a man, uh-huh?” She tries for a challenge but the slight hesitance lessens its force, makes it more a question and a plea. Like she’s saying, ‘Maybe you should come here because I don’t know what to do.’

Sougo wants to teach her. “I’m more a man than anyone else you know, China.”

“My Papi’s more of a man than you, Bastard.” she almost shouts, looking panicked at every step that Sougo takes toward her. Sougo pauses.

“That’s disgusting.” he says and he watches with amusement as Kagura tries to understand why until dawning horror distorts her face.

“ YOU!” She exclaims. And really, Sougo wants to know what she is about to say, but he’s more invested in pushing her shoulders down and into the softness of the mattress. It takes her breath away and for a while, cerulean simply stares at ruby reds.

“Me? I’m going to fuck you, China.” he mutters and she gasps when she suddenly feels his fingers in between her legs and rubbing her through cloth without a by your leave.

Nobody ever said that Sougo’s a patient man.

She moans and he smirks, increasing the friction for a few moments before pulling back completely. Kagura whimpers at the lost contact but he makes up for it by having his hands spread on her, removing her clothes, grasping a handful of breast or two while he divests her of her clothing.

“Am I your first, China?” he murmurs against her earlobe just as her fingers clutch tight at his shirt, pulling it open and letting the buttons scatter like there wasn’t even a resistance. No one could resist a woman like her.

She latches on his lips and bites. “I’m fuckin’ pure, you sadist. You better move fast before I get tired of it, uh huh.” 

Sougo’s eyes sharpen and he feels his senses become keener the way adrenaline would make him at the height of battle. That’s when he truly knows that this is China, yes, and it figures that even here at their bed she could make him feel like this. It awakens in him something primal, more animal. “Oh, you’ll get tired, alright.” he promises as he bears down to stake his claim.

The night is long and that’s just the way he’s planned it. He licks her sex open, licks her until she’s weeping for him to get on with it, until his long fingers get welcomed in, sucked in with the squish of her pleasure proving his success. She fights him all the way, fights him the way they always do, trying to outdo each other, clinging to him after her first orgasm and pinning him down so she could go down on him.

“No teeth.” he hastily cautions before a deep groan is pushed out from him as she takes him into her mouth, slowly until she could settle her throat around him, swallowing, and then sucking, and sucking, and sucking in earnest until he feels he’ll go dry the moment he comes.

The moment does not come and he opens his eyes, about ready to say his piece when he sees China straddling his hips. She smirks like she’s won but Sougo isn’t sure about that when she quickly covers his cock with a condom and wet heat encloses him. 

_Haaaa…_

Sougo takes a moment to close his eyes and breathe deeply through his nose, all the while imagining Kagura just sitting there on his cock and doing the same. The moment he’s able to, he opens his mouth. “Fuck. Just how much porn have you read? I knew _danna_ is a bad influence.” 

Kagura sounds breathy when she replies. “Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! Just...move?” Sougo opens his eyes and sees her flushed and shaking, her eyes glazed with what looks like tears and looking overwhelmed. He remembers then, that bold and strong as she is, it is her first time. 

Sougo sits up, his legs supporting her, placing a hand on her cheek and swiping comfortingly. “I’ve got you.” he says, folding his arms around her and thrusting up. She gasps and he moans, and Sougo swears that he’s going to remember this until the day he dies.

He peppers kisses to the side of her neck as he continues to move and she clutches his back, her exhales hot and harsh against his ear.

When the position became constricting for their increasing needs, he pulls her down and flips them in one fluid motion until she’s beneath him again. He pauses his hips and takes time to appreciate the display in front of him, his hands touching the pale white skin, sliding from the sides of her neck down to the soft mounds of her chest, leaning down to nip and lick at her hardened nubs while his hands proceed to her hips. 

Kagura’s hands are on his arms, her legs wrapped around his hips and pushing unconsciously.

“Tsk. Impatient.” he mutters. He indulges.

Quick, hard snaps of his hips and he’s burying deep inside her everything that he can think of to give her. Their fights, their endless teasing, their hair pulling, making faces whenever the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi cross paths again and again, her pale skin shining in the sunlight, her sparkling blue eyes touched by moonlight, her hair grown long his fingers twitch to touch, her smiling lips as she lands the final blow.

She’s loud, but she’s always been loud and this is not anything different. She clings to him and rakes red marks on his more tanned skin. He’d love to look at them tomorrow. She’s wet, but that’s a given. 

And he kisses her just as deeply as he settles himself in her, orgasms as she tightens around him, shaking and coming as well.

He waits the few moments it takes to get their breathing even before he pulls out, taking off the condom, tying it at the ends and throwing it with perfect aim at the trash bin at one corner of the room. 

When he flops down beside her and looks, she’s grinning and he’s grinning, and he’s sure they both look like idiots right now. 

“You better wake up before check-out time because I’m not paying for extra.” he says once they’ve settled down with his arms around China and her head against his chest, still listening to his heart.

Kagura does not answer but her nails dig for a second onto his skin.

He closes his eyes.

\---

Sougo wakes up with warmth plastered on his front. He is confused for a moment but at the sight of red hair, he relaxes, remembers yesterday’s events, and promptly panics.

It’s the dreaded morning after and he can’t have an “after”. He knows this because he’s been stopping himself for four years just to avoid this entire scenario, of sleeping with her and having their days be labelled as ‘ before’ and ‘after’ they had sex, and the latter signalling a period of regret they probably won’t get over from.

It’s the way things go. No one he knows personally has ever been lucky with love, so why should he be an exception? Hijikata-san lost his sister, Kondo-san will never be accepted by Otae, and he will never be able to keep a healthy relationship with Kagura ever because he doesn’t know how.

Kagura shifts in her sleep, her mouth forming a frown as she burrows her head closer to his chest.

His heart. Must be his heart. Damn it.

He needs to think of something. Anything.

He hears her stomach grumble and he knows for sure that she’ll be waking up sooner rather than later.

He stares at her, waiting for her eyes to open wishing a solution would present itself.

It does. Kagura looks up at him, blinking slowly before smiling sleepily at him. “Sougo...” she says softly and Sougo exhales, closes his eyes in surrender.

He doesn’t need a solution. He needs to fuckin’ deal with it and be a man he claimed to be last night.

He leans down and places a kiss on Kagura’s lips.

“China. I bet I can get you breakfast before you even get out of bed.” 

“You bet your stupid ass.” she says more out of reflex than actual understanding. 

“If I win, you’ll be my girlfriend.” he’s afraid to ask so he states it like it’s a fact. He feels Kagura tense for a moment in his arms, and he almost backs out, but she relaxes the next second. 

“You can try.” she says with a little laugh.

At that Sougo finds himself up and hastily pulling his clothes, rushing to get out the door. Behind him, Kagura burrows deeper into the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd, I’m done! I hope you enjoy it, [asian-beauty-samurai](http://asian-beauty-samurai.tumblr.com/)! (also, I know Kagura’s hair is “vermillion” ‘cause I researched the specific shade, but I just referred to it as “red” since it is a shade of red, and it more often used in the vernacular.)


End file.
